Tengo Tu Love
by zuQiz Malfoy
Summary: 2 personas que no estan destinadas a estar juntas;lo lograran DRAMIONE


Hola a todos ^^ después de mucho tiempo; casi 2 años de casada por cierto :) que se me han pasado volando bueno regreso con un fic Viñeta; SongFic One shoot de mi pareja favorita claro DRAMIONE de amor claro inspirada en una canción llamada " tengo tu love " del grupo sie7e que en lo personal me gusta mucho es casi un himno pero bueno se los dejo a su criterio mi historia es AU y hablara de cómo hermione quiere conquistar a el gran Draco malfoy; solo contare una historia breve de los 2, solo habrá diálogos breves de algunos de los personajes mas que nada solo será en la imaginación de hermione … COMENZAMOS …

Tengo Tu Love :)

Hermione Jean Granger: Premio anual y prefecta, cursa 6to año de Hogwarts en la casa Gryffindor, hija de padres muggles y mejor amiga de harry james potter y ronald weasley, tiene participación en la Orden del Fénix y presidenta de la P.E.D.D.O. Es una institución creada en defensa de los elfos domésticos.

Draco Malfoy: hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black Premio anual y prefecto, cursa 6to año de Hogwarts en la casa Slytherin Su padre es uno de los mortífagos a las órdenes de Lord Voldemort. Siente mucho orgullo de su noble procedencia y de su sangre limpia.

**Eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana en la****_Estación_****de Kings Cross**y estaba completamente repleta por todos los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso y los que estaban cursando otro año más en la escuela de magia y hechiceria Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger estaba en el compartimiento de premio anual que por cierto estaba vacia y ella estaba esperando ver quien seria su compañero ya que la profesora Mcgonagall antes de terminar el 5to curso no le había querido decir nada.

- Es una sorpresa querida, ya lo veras – dijo la profesora.

Pero profesora – dijo hermione – solo quiero saber quien será mi compañero el año que se aproxima –

No Srita. Granger, no me insista – concluyo la profesora –

Era una injusticia pensó Hermione ella era la alumna modelo de todo hogwarts no entendía por que no podía saber en realidad quien era su compañero del año que venia; y ahora entendía por que… Se abrió la puerta del compartimiento de premios anuales de repente y entro un muy malhumorado Draco Malfoy.

- Pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí – dijo draco malfoy – a la sabelotodo Hermione granger quien mas si no la favorita de todos los maestros, con calificaciones perfectas y que nunca ha roto una sola regla – dijo el arrastrando las palabras – a claro y no olvidemos a la mayor defensora de los elfos domésticos o debo decir única defensora – y soltó una carcajada enfrente de hermione -

Hermione se trago todo su coraje y simplemente opto por voltearle la cara y no contestarle y se quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos que extrañamente giraban alrededor de un solo nombre Draco malfoy hasta que el mismo, la saco de sus pensamientos

- Pero que pasa granger – dijo el – así no es divertido, no has dicho una sola palabra en el camino, creo que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que el tren ha avanzado y estando así no puedo molestarte como se debe – concluyo el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione solo atino a mirarle, valla que había cambiado desde el primer día del primer año en hogwarts que lo conoció, recordó cuando ese niño malcriado lo molestaba, cuando en tercero le dio su bofetada, ahora parecía todo un hombre, alto, delgado, piel muy clara casi traslucido, su pelo rubio alborotado realmente era un hombre muy apuesto pensaba ella, y esos ojos, tan fríos y enigmáticos color grisáceo con una mirada tan cargada de muchas cosas y ahí estaba el viéndole fijamente, ella solo pensaba que quizás si fuera diferente, si fuera menos malcriado, menos arrogante ni prepotente, si no pensara el que ser sangre pura fuera lo mejor y podría aplastar a el que el quisiera, si no pensara que tener dinero fuera lo único importante en la vida y lo único que te da prestigio, si solo fuera así quizás ella se podría enamorar de el y claro un poco mas muggle, por que hermione granger no era fea de lo contrario estaba totalmente cambiada y ella lo sabia, todos lo sabían incluso el se había dado cuenta, se había convertido en una mujer alta, delgada segura de si misma con una belleza exterior radiante que si el fuera mas humano quizás podría aceptar y darse cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente de el.

- Así que no puedes molestarme como se debe verdad – dijo ella -

Así es – contesto el un poco extrañado –

- Malfoy – dijo ella - no puedo creer que ya han pasado 6 años y aunque has cambiado de físico sigas siendo el mismo niño que conocí en primer año –

- El quedo un poco asombrado con esa acusación y le contesto. - Hermione – y esta se extraño cuando el le llamo por su nombre – debes aprender ya, que así es la ley de la vida algunos nacimos con dinero, riqueza y renombre así como yo, y otros digamos que no tuvieron esa fortuna así como tu – concluyo el con una reacción de tristeza que si hermione no hubiera volteado la cara ella se hubiera dado cuenta, y otro profundo silencio invadió el compartimiento y solo ella pensó…

" No tengo un celular con diamantes

De muchos quilates pa' impresionar,

Pero tengo una buena conversación

Con la que te enamoro más y más "

Si solo el dejara esos estigmas, que lo han marcado desde pequeño, si el se atreviera a arriesgarlo el todo por el todo, porque ella lo era todo y lo sabia, ella lo era todo para el, por que el solo la necesitaba a ella.

" El tiempo vale más que un Rolex

Y el amor más que un table dance.

El amigo más que un peso en el bolsillo

Como el que tú acabas de gastar "

Porque ella lo sabia, sabia que tantos estudios y superaciones No se llevaban con el corazón, ni con el amor, por que ella si el se lo pidiera, si solo el se atreviera dejaría todo, todo por el

"Hablar vale más que un iphone

Y más cuando alguien te quiere escuchar.

Saber vale más que el diploma

Como el que tú acabas de enmarcar"

Si el se atreviera, se comprometiera con el, con nadie mas que con el de cambiar, de tratar de hacerlo por ella, de dejar todas esas peleas, los gritos, las humillaciones ella lo amaría con todas las fuerzas de su corazón,

" El compromiso vale más que el anillo

No hay palabras si no hay corazón.

El silencio vale más que un grito

Cuando el grito no es por amor. "

Y aunque solo fueran ellos 2, si el pudiera solo aceptar lo que su corazón siente, si no tuviera miedo de no tener nada, pero de ser libre, libre de la maldición de su apellido y de lo que sus padres le imponen serian felices los 2

"Tu mirada vale más que el oro

Y enseñarte vale más que un tabú.

Y aunque pueda tenerlo todo, todo

Nunca hay nada si me faltas tú."

Chayanne baila bien bonito,

Fonsi canta afinadito,

Juanes los Grammys Latinos,

Pero...

Pero el lo era todo, para ella y si solo se atreviera quizás podría bajarse ahí mismo del tren y empezar una vida nueva con el y gritar a los 4 vientos su amor, sin miedo sin nada de culpas ni resentimientos, serian felices.

"Yo tengo tu amor

I got your love

Yo tengo tu amor

Yo tengo tu love"

Tienes razón draco – dijo ella – pero todo puede cambiar –

Claro que puede cambiar – dijo el sonriente – uno no sabe las vueltas que da la vida, seria bueno saber que se siente estar del otro lado de los ricos – atino a decirle el bromeando –

Y ser feliz – concluyo ella –

Claro, ser feliz – asintió el sonriente –

Y así continuaron con el camino hacia hogwarts con un silencio pero ya no incomodo, era diferente un silencio lleno de esperanza y de ilusiones, sonrientes se miraban de vez en cuando para confirmar que los 2 seguían pensando exactamente lo mismo, en el amor.

FIN.

Mis niñas espero les haya gustado, no es muy largo pero espero deje al menos una grata sonrisa en sus rostros y en sus corazones; espero sus RR ^^

Un beso a todas!

Dios las bendiga.


End file.
